This invention relates to a burner adapted to be used on gas flare stacks and the like.
The burner has been developed in conjunction with plants using natural gas as a feed stock. These plants can have waste gas flows varying, for example, from 50,000 cu. ft./day under normal operating conditions to perhaps 20 million cu. ft./day when plant upsets occur. These waste gases are flared to the atmosphere.
In this service there is a need for a burner which: (1) is capable of accommodating a wide range of flow rates, such as those illustrated in the preceding paragraph; (2) can burn the gas substantially smokelessly, to meet environmental requirements; and (3) is mechanically simple and durable so that maintenance is minimal.